Dynamite Entertainment
Dynamite Entertainment is an American comic book company that primarily publishes licensed franchises of adaptations of other media. These include adaptations of film properties such as Army of Darkness, Terminator and RoboCop, literary properties such as Zorro, Dracula, Sherlock Holmes, Alice in Wonderland and Red Sonja and superhero books such as Project Superpowers. Creators who have produced Dynamite's books include Alex Ross, John Cassaday, Matt Wagner, Garth Ennis, Howard Chaykin, and Frank Miller. History Dynamite Entertainment is a comic book publisher founded by Nick Barrucci in 2005, first producing two Army of Darkness limited series published through Devil's Due Publishing until self-publishing their titles later that year. The first two years saw them adding only a handful of titles like Red Sonja and Xena. After devoting itself to publishing only Army of Darkness, Dynamite came back one year later with Red Sonja, debuting with a 25-cent issue #0. It sold 240,000 copies and #1, the first to sell at a full cover price of $2.99, sold 100,000 in initial orders which cemented Dynamite's position as a force in the American comic book industry.Manning, Shaun. "Dynamite Celebrates Five Years". Comic Book Resources. April 16, 2009 Now Dynamite publishes a current slate of 14-20 comic books and 2-10 collections per month.Dynamite: Five Years and Counting, Publishers Weekly, November 16, 2009 Dynamite Publishing Dynamite Entertainment focuses primarily on comic book adaptations of existing properties, with most of their original properties being new interpretations of the classic monsters Dracula, Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde, Frankenstein's monster and the Wolf Man. Currently they hold the rights to publish titles based on films (Army of Darkness, Darkman, The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, RoboCop, and Highlander), television series (Xena: Warrior Princess) and literature (Sherlock Holmes, Alice in Wonderland, Dracula, and Zorro). They also have a license based on Terminator 2: Judgment Day and writer Simon Furman produced Terminator 2: Infinity and the sequel Terminator: Revolution.Phegley, Kiel. "Furman on Making Dynamite's Terminator Revolutionary". Comic Book Resources. October 20, 2008 Other properties include Buck Rogers,"Dynamite Debuts Buck Rogers for a Quarter". Newsarama. February 23, 2009Brady, Matt. "Back to the Future: Barrucci and Beatty on Buck Rogers". Newsarama. February 23, 2009 and Sherlock Holmes."Dynamite's Nick Barrucci Talks Sherlock Holmes". Newsarama. March 9, 2009 Two additional crossovers have been released through other companies, one through Image Comics in 2005 pitting their monsters against Top Cow published characters Witchblade, the Darkness, Magdalena and Tomb Raider entitled Monster War; and a 2006 crossover between DC Comics' Claw the Unconquered and Red Sonja via WildStorm Productions. In 2007 Dynamite took over the publication of Garth Ennis' The Boys after it was dropped by WildStorm. Among their licensed properties are Red Sonja, Army of Darkness, Battlestar Galactica and Lone Ranger. In 2010 Dynamite began publishing comics books based on The Green Hornet beginning with a miniseries written by Kevin Smith, and followed by Green Hornet: Year One, which was written by Matt Wagner, and another written by Brett Matthews.The Green Hornet.Brady, Matt. "Dynamite Lands 'Green Hornet' Comic Book License". Newsarama. March 31, 2009 They are also set to publish new stories featuring Lee Falk's The Phantom.Phegley, Kiel. "CCC09: Dynamite Entertainment". Comic Book Resources. August 10, 2009 In May 2010 Dynamite Entertainment acquired the Chaos! Comics' library and all associated assets (with the exception of Lady Death). These include the publishing labels Black Label Graphics, Infinity Comics and the properties Evil Ernie, Smiley The Psychotic Button, Chastity, Purgatori, Jade, Omen, Bad Kitty, Cremator, Lady Demon and many more (with the exception of Lady Death)."Dynamite Acquires Chaos Comics". Comic Book Resources. May 19, 2010 Titles Comic-books published by Dynamite (under the format of ongoing or limited series) are: *''Army of Darkness'' *''Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters'' "Dynamite Lands Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters License". Newsarama. March 30, 2007Renaud, Jeffrey. "Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters Return". Comic Book Resources. October 11, 2007"The Return of Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters". March 30, 2007 *''[[Athena Vol 1|'Athena']] *''Bad Boy'' Bad Boy details at Dynamite Entertainment *''Battlefields'' (by Garth Ennis):Phegley, Kiel. "WW Philly: Ennis Tells Dynamite Stories of 'Battlefields'". Comic Book Resources. June 1, 2008Callan, Jonathan. "WW Philly: Garth Ennis Q&A". Newsarama. June 2, 2008 *Battlestar Galactica: *''[[Black Terror Vol 1|'Black Terror']] *''The Boys'' *''Buck Rogers'' Brady, Matt. "Drawing the Future: Carlos Rafael on Buck Rogers". Newsarama. March 9, 2009 *''[[Captain Victory Vol 2|'Captain Victory']] *''The Complete Alice in Wonderland'' Brownfield, Troy. "Moore & Reppion on Adapting Alice in Wonderland". Newsarama. May 29, 2009 *''The Complete Dracula'' Brady, Matt. "Moore & Reppion on 'The Complete Dracula'". Newsarama. January 30, 2009Brady, Matt. "Colton Worley - Defining Dracula for Dynamite". Newsarama. February 3, 2009Brady, Matt. "Moore & Reppion to Discuss The Complete Dracula in Dublin". Newsarama. February 24, 2009 *''Dan Dare'' "FULL ISSUE: Dan Dare #1 by Ennis & Erskine". Newsarama. December 22, 2008 *''Dead Irons'' Brady, Matt. "Story of a Bad, Bad Family: James Kuhoric on 'Dead Irons'". Newsarama. October 9, 2008Phegley, Kiel. "Jae Lee Darkens 'Dead Irons'" Comic Book Resources. November 24, 2008Phegley, Kiel. "Alexander Draws Sights on 'Dead Irons'". Comic Book Resources. December 1, 2008 *''Expendables'' *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'' [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=125014 "WW: Chicago - Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Coming in November"]. Newsarama. 12 August 2007Renaud, Jeffrey. "MANO-A-MANO-A-MANO: 'Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'". Comic Book Resources. August 21, 2007 *''A Game of Thrones'' *''The Green Hornet'' Bernardin, Marc. EW Exclusive: "Kevin Smith takes on Batman and the Green Hornet". Entertainment Weekly. May 13, 2009 *''Highlander'' *''Jennifer Blood'' *''Jungle Girl'' *''Just a Pilgrim'' *''Kato'' *''Kid Kosmos'' *''Kirby Genesis'' *''The Lone Ranger'' *''The Man with No Name'' Brady, Matt. "Christos Gage on Dynamite's 'The Man With No Name'". Newsarama. August 15, 2008 "Wellington Dias Outdraws 'The Man with No Name'". Comic Book Resources. February 28, 2008"Man With No Name: The Good, The Bad And The Uglier #1". Newsarama. March 25, 2008 *''Mercenaries'' *''Painkiller Jane'' *''Project Superpowers'' "Ross! Krueger! Dynamite! 'SUPERPOWERS!'". Comic Book Resources. July 18, 2007 *''Masquerade'' Phegley, Kiel. "Phil Hester Talks 'Masquerade'". Comic Book Resources. January 13, 2009Brady, Matt. "Phil Hester on Masquerade & First Look at the Trailer". Newsarama. March 9, 2009 *''Queen Sonja'' *''Raise the Dead'', ISBN 1-933305-56-8 *''Red Sonja'' *''RoboCop *Savage Tales'' *''Scout'' *''Silver Star'' *''Six from Sirius'' *''Super Zombies'' Brady, Matt. "Guggenheim & Gonzales on Bringing 'Super Zombies' to Life". Newsarama. November 5, 2008Phegley, Kiel. "Guggenheim Talks 'Super-Zombies'". Comic Book Resources. January 15, 2009Brady, Matt. "Launching a World of Super Zombies at Dynamite". Newsarama. January 16, 2009 *''Terminator'' *''Thulsa Doom'' *''Stargate'' "Dynamite Opens the Stargate". Newsarama. July 20, 2009 *''Vampirella'' *''Vampirella and the Scarlet Legion'' *''Vampire Huntress'' *''Warlord of Mars'' *''Warlord of Mars Dejah Thoris'' *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' *''Zorro'' Notes References * External links * * *Manning, Shaun"Dynamite Celebrates Five Years". Comic Book Resources. April 16, 2009 Category:Dynamite Entertainment